


Spectacle

by EnzymaticWitch



Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, M/M, Performance, Public Sex, Scarring, T-Dick, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, elias has a knife, eyeball dick, jmart, post-s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzymaticWitch/pseuds/EnzymaticWitch
Summary: Martin and Elias at the end of the world, as narrated by the Archivist.MartinEliasWeek Day 7 - Eyes/Appearance/Touch
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> Elias and Martin are both trans. Words for genitals include: cock, cunt, tits

“Spectacle”

The Archivist sits on his throne, narrating the events unfolding before him.

Even in his very best suit, Martin feels underdressed for this event. The guest of honor, Elias called him, but Elias likes teasing him so Martin didn’t put much thought into it. Every guest turns their head to greet him, some cracking their necks and twisting their flesh to do so. Their glassy eyes reflect in the low light. They return to looking at each other after a moment, though some fall to the ground, dead.

Martin thinks about screaming before he feels a hand on his shoulder. He startles, surprised by Elias joining him so soon. Elias tugs him towards the circular stage in the center of the room, visible from every vantage point.

Right. The main event.

“Are you prepared?” Elias asks.

Martin gives him a half-hearted shrug. “As I’ll ever be?”

Elias undresses him, carefully pulling Martin’s suit jacket off and then his shirt and undershirt. Martin helps with the binder, shimmying a bit to get it off, revealing his chest for anyone to see. A few of the party guests are looking at him, but most seem content to continue with their socializing.

Elias picks up the knife. He doesn’t need a pattern or line to follow, knowing in his mind’s eye where the lines must go.

It hurts far less than Martin thought it would. Still, Martin thought signing away his soul would hurt far more, leave him with an ache he couldn’t relieve.

It ends as quickly as it begins. Elias pats his shoulder and picks a mirror up from the floor, showing Martin the finished product. An open eye symbol bleeding dark red stares back at him, the flesh around it angry and red. It’s already healing, flesh knitting together in a clean scar.

Martin thought he would feel different, changed in some way aside from a smarting on his chest, but he knows this is only the start. But it feels right, doesn’t it? To finally be one with the eye, like the one he loves.

He looks up at Jon with tears in his eyes, a shaky smile on his face. The Archivist gazes back, smiling despite being compelled to record this statement. Martin understands, even as tears run down his cheeks. He understands so much now.

Some of the guests are moving to stand at the edge of the stage, wide unblinking eyes taking in the scene. More and more join.

Elias tilts Martin’s face back to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then his lips. Elias devours his mouth like a man starved, perhaps he is. He pressed Martin to the floor, careful not to agitate the wound. Martin goes freely, doing his best to tug Elias’s hideous green tie free.

Elias huffs a laugh. “Is it really that bad?”

“It’s not your color,” Martin admits, a blush high on his face. He gives the Archivist a glare for ratting out his internal thoughts.

Sorry, it’s not like I can control it.

The Archivist‘s love huffs a laugh, wincing when his flesh aches. Elias undoes his belt and helps him shimmy out of his trousers. He kisses Martin’s mound before sliding his tongue to his cock, teasing the head with the tip of his tongue. Martin inhales sharply, already feeling wet. Apparently, something about this situation really does it for him.

Elias chuckles, a puff of air ghosting across Martin’s cunt and making him twitch. “Aren’t you a little overdressed?” Martin asks, tugging on Elias’s suit coat. Elias takes Martin’s hand in his own and presses a kiss to his knuckles. This event is about Martin.

The guests are now all surrounding the stage, some crawling on top of each other to get a better look. Their eyes look less human and more and more like cameras with each passing minute. Martin tears his gaze away, trying to focus on the man in front of him.

Elias undoes his button-up shirt, revealing his own binder and the eyes dotting his chest. He unzips his trousers, stroking his bulge through his pants and pulling out his cock.

His cock is larger than the last time Martin saw it, a benefit of serving an all-seeing god or perhaps a gift from the Flesh. Martin blinks and Elias’s cock blinks back. The cock is dotted with eyes of all colors, all looking at Martin, and Martin briefly considers pinching himself.

The eyes stay open even when Elias strokes himself, hips stuttering at the sensitivity. He sighs, letting out a slow breath before settling between Martin’s thighs.

“Um,” Martin begins, “you’re not going to get pinkeye or something, right?”

This time Elias does laugh, his cock pressed against Martin’s, sliding along his cunt. “I don’t get sick, Martin.”

“It’s just a little weird—“ Martin yelps when Elias slides home in one smooth thrust.

Martin chokes out an admonishment even as his arms wrap around Elias’s neck and his legs wrap around his waist. It feels a little like a textured dildo, and Martin isn’t sure how he feels about feeling the eyes moving around inside him.

“Fuck,” Martin whines.

“Fuck,” Elias agrees.

He waits for Martin to adjust before pulling out and thrusting in again. Martin curses again as they build a rhythm, hips meeting, the sound of their coupling echoing through the room, audible over the monologue of the Archivist and the whirring of the cameras.

Martin cries out when Elias sucks a nipple into his mouth, teeth teasing the bud while his hand teases the other. His other hand grinds on Martin’s cock, quickly winding him up to orgasm.

Elias sits back on his haunches, pulling out to Martin’s whine. He examines Martin’s wrecked cunt, open and dripping, waiting for him to finish. Elias drags Martin back and encourages him to turn over. He pulls Martin back onto his cock, fingers framing his cunt as he thrusts back in, facing the Archivist. The Archivist can see regardless of what position they’re in, but he appreciates the thought.

Elias firmly rubs Martin’s cock with the heel of his palm, not stopping his thrusts even as Martin yelps and writhes through his orgasm. Elias follows him soon after grinding his cock home.

The crowd towers around them now, all eyes solely on them. The Archivist smiles.


End file.
